


Opposites and Reactions

by HunterDelSur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cousin Incest, Essos, F/F, F/M, Fractured Kingdoms of Westeros, House Stark, House Targaryen, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has a Targ name, Multi, N plus A equals A, One Shot, Polyamory, R plus L equals J, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Targaryen Empire in Essos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDelSur/pseuds/HunterDelSur
Summary: What should you think when the Gods make your perfect partner abundantly clear?Even when they're half a world away in their own Empire with their own titles?Surely meeting them is worth it due to how rare marks are gifted by the Gods?...So what happens when it turns out there's two people with the same marks?





	Opposites and Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at this fandom so I decided to try this one shot as an experiment.  
> More than a story planned out to the last details its more something to see if I can get into these characters heads (Or AU versions of them, at least) and into this fandom.  
> Also to see if I can play with scenarios, somewhat
> 
> Some things to keep in mind:  
> \- Targs never invaded Westeros, they instead conquered Essos, like a large part of it  
> \- Yes, this includes Braavos  
> \- Westeros is Fractured  
> \- Dorne is a territory of the Targaryen Empire along with their territories in Essos and Dragonstone  
> \- Rhaegar met Elia and Lyanna  
> \- All the Targ children like each other (For Once!)  
> \- Jon is named Daeron  
> \- I wanted to focus on character interactions above all here  
> \- I let somethings the same to streamline things instead of reworking thousands of years of fictional history for this one shot  
> \- Its divided into the most important scenes of their time together  
> \- Soul marks have happened before but even so its rare
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Fire and Ice and it's related source materials.
> 
> This is fanfiction.

_**The Wolf Princess** _

 

 

The wind whipped through her face and hair as she rode on the back of her gifted steed, some strands coming loose from her braid and sticking to her face as she rode across the plains yet it didn’t matter to her, all that mattered was the feelings she experienced as the lands passed her by at full speed and the pounding of her heart causing blood to rush throughout her veins and making her feel even more connected to the horse she rode.

 

The terrain began to shift from wild plains to more tamed and cultivated land as she neared the manse where she was currently residing. She made sure to slow down and adjust her position on the saddle as she neared the stone road, yet she still heard the distinctive sound of pounding hooves. Turning her head around as she wiped the strands of hair from her eyes she saw the source as the other riders caught up to her.

 

“Princess!”

 

She huffed at that. Didn’t they ever learn? Her mouth opened to – apparently – remind them once again -

 

“Yes, yes. We Know what you’re gonna say.” The youngest one of the trailing riders began before she could, “Regardless of what you think of yourself as, you are our princess and in a few years time you’ll be a princess to even more people than before.”

 

Her mouth snapped shut with a barely audible click yet she couldn’t leave it at that, it wasn’t in her personality to do so, instead she settled for raising an eyebrow at her chosen escort/guard/and technically handmaiden.

 

“You know, you’re really taking that ‘speak your mind towards me when you need to’ order to heart aren’t you?”

 

“You gave me the order. I suspect it was because a part of you knew you would have needed to hear me point out various things in the future.”

 

Try as they might, the two men accompanying them couldn’t hide the amusement in their faces, to say nothing of the laughter seeping out of their mouths. The sheer size of both men certainly didn’t help their efforts at stealth.

 

She slightly narrowed her eyes before letting out another huff. Deciding instead to turn her gaze forward as they rode to the gate of the manse in the distance and lazily wave at the workers along the way.

 

“Do you feel better now that you’ve ridden your frustrations and fears away Princess Arya?”

 

Her back slightly tensed along with her hands on the reins yet she didn’t turn to acknowledge the remark. “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

A, rather loud, snort was her answer.

 

“The dragon princess said you’d be fine, my princess.” The Greatjon rumbled easily.

 

“Indeed my princess,” continued Wendel Manderly, his equally loud voice seemingly seeking to challenge The Greatjon’s own, “The dragon princess gave her assurances about the prince’s character and she did not seem to be lying. Even if for some reason she...choose to not mention something, there is no need to worry princess. You have, after all, been marked.”

 

Her right hand unconsciously traced the pattern over the skin on her left one as her thoughts never ceased, even as they passed the gate into the manse.

 

“We shall see.”

 

\--O--

 

 

“Arya.”

 

Said girl gave one last pat to her horse before giving it to the waiting stable boy. She’d rather have gone and settled her horse herself but it seemed that would be for another time. She turned to the owner of the voice and she couldn’t help the mixed feelings that rose from her, though they seemed weaker than the first time she met the girl standing before her.

 

“Daene-”

 

“I’ve told you to call me Dany, haven’t I?” She reproached gently. Teasingly one might even say.

 

Daenerys Targaryen was a vision of loveliness as she stood before her. Petite despite being a couple years older than her with a slender build perfectly encased in her flowing white silk dress of Essosian cut, her long back length silver hair seeming to melt into the fabric yet the strands shimmered and stood out against it thanks to the sunlight gracing them. Her violet eyes also took an interesting hue thanks to the very same light and even the marks seemingly painted onto her right arm seemed to complement her greatly.

 

It was no wonder she was considered one of the, if not the most, beautiful girl in the world. Whether it was in Essos or even in the fractured kingdoms of Westeros.

 

“Dany.” Arya conceded to her request.

 

The dragon princess smiled at her and to Arya it felt as if somehow the area got a bit brighter.

 

“Feeling better after riding?” She asked gently as she presented her right arm for the younger girl to take.

 

“You’re the third person asking me that today.” She fiddled with what remained of her braid until it came completely loose before entwining her left arm with the dragon princess’ right one, taking position on her right hand side as Dany seemed to prefer when walking with her. The marks on both their respective arms seeming to meld into one another as they began to walk around the courtyard.

 

“...I guess I really am that obvious.”

 

“It is understandable, feeling as you are. I imagine you were prepared to meet the both of us all those months ago and yet you only ended up meeting me.” The silver haired girl shot her a gentle smile before continuing, “Yet it wasn’t Daeron’s choice to leave before he met you, as I have reminded you time and time again, despite what you may think. We can’t exactly let those rebellious horse lords get away with their crimes and we need to smash them when they are at their most arrogant to really drive the message home. The savages won’t understand otherwise.”

 

The dragon princess’ violet eyes met her own pair and the smile on the silver haired girl’s face easily reached her eyes. “You’ll like him, and then eventually love him, just as he’ll love you at first sight.”

 

Arya stopped herself from rolling her eyes at that, even though a small part of her was reassured by those words.

 

Not that she would admit it. “And how would you know that?”

 

“Experience.” She said simply yet Arya could have sworn the other girl’s eyes twinkled at such a simple statement, even causing her smile to turn even brighter, no matter how small it seemed.

 

“Come. Let’s inspect some of the soldiers since I know for a fact you’ll like that and you’ll finally sate that curiosity you’ve had for months before we meet Daeron.”

 

The dragon princess’ attention was grabbed by something then. Turning, Arya found that it was a soldier that caught the dragon royal’s attention though judging by the quality of his armor and the fact he was giving orders to the other newly arrived ones he was probably more of an officer than a common foot soldier.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing much.” Dany easily brushed aside Arya’s confusion as she steered them towards the officer. “How about calling your Northern escort over so that they can also make some friends with the newly arrived soldiers?”

 

This girl sure was confusing at times, saying seemingly randoms things and having whims that danced like flames yet she did as she was bid, calling out to them from where they stood at a respectable distance away from them.

 

Daenerys smiled once again and began to lead them towards the officer and what seemed like his helpers. She wondered what ranks exactly they possessed and how they differed from those of her father’s army.

 

As they got closer she managed to make out more details about them. What she assumed were the regular soldiers were dressed in armor that was heavier than what she was taught was worn in Dorne yet lighter than the plate that the heaviest knights from the Reach wore. The armor was a mix of scales and leather or what she believed to be chain mail in some cases, perhaps even both? Maybe some were stripped off from the complete set? She would have to ask them at a later time to satisfy her curiosity.

 

They wore fabrics underneath with various colors peeking through the chest plates and arm guards. Greaves made of steel and airy looking pants fastened tight around their legs with strips of cloths that seemed to vary in color. Perhaps different roles or divisions since they seemed to coordinate with the rest of the clothes under their armor?

 

Many wore helmets, pieces of cloth underneath them wrapped around their heads. Dany had used something similar once, she explained to her that they were good for long journeys underneath the sun as it would protect their skins from the burning Essosian sun that could be experienced in long journeys through the Empire _apart_ from being a fashion statement in some cases.

 

Only the officer that had their back to them seemed to display a variety of colors though. White the most prominent, with what she could just make out as hints of black and red accents. He was still talking with the rest of the soldiers, no doubt listening to reports as he began to take off his arm guards. Arya idly noticed that the cloth wrapped around his head was colored grey and he had yet to loosen it from his face.

 

As they approached the soldiers took notice of them and began to drop to their knees, speaking what she imagined were the proper courtesies in their bastard Valyrian dialects.

 

As they got closer though she began to notice an odd sensation within herself. A sort of burning feeling on her left arm and right thigh felt through the dress and breeches combo she was gifted by Daenerys along with a slight quickening of her blood. It almost felt like…

 

‘ _Oh...’_

 

She almost stopped, yet Dany wouldn’t have any of it as she continued walking resolutely, all while ignoring the gaze Arya shot her from the corner of her eye.

 

The regular soldiers continued to kneel and when they were close enough so did those in front of them causing what she had at first thought was a high ranking officer to turn around -

 

And freeze.

 

She could feel the satisfied smile on Daenerys’ face. She _knew_ it was there even if she didn’t turn her head to give the older girl the satisfaction she no doubt wanted.

 

Stark grey eyes stared into her Dayne violet ones...

 

...Though that wasn’t exactly accurate. His eyes were a deep grey with streaks of violet in them, almost as if they were rolling storm clouds with lighting dancing across them.

 

‘ _So this was-’_

 

Heavy footsteps began to approach from behind her and she quickly regained her wits from that familiar trance like state she entered and pieced together the scene from the lasts seconds.

 

Quickly, she held her free arm to her side blocking the giant of a man in his step before the Umber did something foolish. Her instincts having served her right.

 

She received a confused stare for her efforts, before the Northern lord turned back to glaring at what he thought was just a mere officer not realizing who she was and showing the proper respect.

 

“Smart.” The dragon to her side said, quietly enough so that it didn’t carry, yet when Arya’s head automatically turned to the side she noticed that Dany hadn’t taken her gaze off the man in front of her, making her wonder if the words weren’t just for her ears.

 

Suddenly, the young man spoke, and she knew without a doubt he was a young man. Daenerys and the others had given her enough information about him to make up for his absence to some degree.

 

“My princess.” Came the gravelly voice, intoned with that peculiar accent tinging his words, the same one Daenerys sported. She imagined it was the High Valyrian coating their words. “It is a true pleasure to finally meet you at last.”

 

Her breathe hitched as he raised his hands up to his face removing the cloth covering it. The action letting her see the marks that traveled from the back of both his hands to what she imagined were the very edges of his forearms and she was grateful that Daenerys still had a secure arm wrapped around her own.

 

The same marks present on her left arm and right thigh.

 

The sames ones Daenerys’ also bore on her right arm and left thigh.

 

Quickly clearing her throat and ignoring the sounds of the Northern Lords and Lady kneeling on the ground as they realized who they had before them, Arya Stark greeted the man chosen to be hers, one of her soulmates directly chosen by the Gods, for the first time and gazed at the Stark heavy features present on his face.

 

She could have sworn that both hers and the two dragon royal’s marks _danced_ in that moment.

 

“Prince Daeron.”

 

\--[OR]--

 

 

_**The Silver Princess** _

 

 

Daenerys Targaryen wondered what the Gods were planning with her, Daeron and the girl in front of them. It was practically unheard of for three people to be marked simultaneously, then again that was because marks themselves were rare, a gift from the Gods and sometimes so much more, according to all the knowledge that they knew.

 

Arya of House Stark, born half a world away in the Northern Kingdom as a winter princess, just like Daeron’s mother. She even looked quite a bit like her good-sister. Unlike her though she didn’t have only Northern blood flowing through her veins, for all that she appeared as one.

 

The younger girl had such pale skin, lighter than Lyanna’s or her own, that it made her wonder if that was what snow resembled. The same snow featured in the stories Lyanna always told when their current generation of dragons was younger. Her brown hair more often than not was tangled by the wind yet Daenerys knew it would fall in waves, and sometimes curl just so, to the small of her back with just a bit of attention and care.

 

Only her eyes differed from what she had been told, and seen first hand on Daeron and his mother, were traditionally Stark features and coloring. A haunting violet seemed to be the only coloring she inherited from her Dornish mother, a color that could be described as indigo most of the time and that Dany had to admit she had taken quite a liking to.

 

“I’m deeply sorry, once again, to not have been here for your arrival to the Empire, princess.”

 

The younger Targaryen rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine cup, all while ignoring the slight glare Daeron shot her way for her actions.

 

“It’s alright, Daenerys told me the importance of the task handed out to you and your older siblings, as well as the recent arrogance of the Dothraki savages and their actions to your land.”

She shrugged easily enough and the simple action made the firelight dance across her skin.

 

“Truthfully the same would have happened if instead you were visiting the North while the Wildlings invaded, though admittedly in that case it would have been my father and brothers not being able to welcome the both of you.”

 

“Nevertheless-”

 

“Daeron, enough.” Daenerys finally sighed out, tired of the constant apologizing coming from her betrothed's mouth toward her other betrothed.

 

Deciding to take matters into her own hands she quickly stood up from the rug she was currently sitting on and first headed to were Daeron was sitting.

 

“We finally have time together, all three of us that is, since you came back.”

 

Holding out her hand out towards him she saw his eyes narrow slightly yet he quickly relented when it was clear she had a plan. Giving him a smile she dragged him to where Arya was lazing on a divan, wine cupped untouched, and hands subtly being worried along with the more visible action of her biting her lower lip.

 

“You’ve finally finished settling the army, sending out the reports and letters to my brother, Elia and your mother along with your older siblings.”

 

Quickly reaching the Stark princess she mirrored her earlier gesture to Daeron though she changed her expression to a reassuring one instead of the smile she usually gave him.

 

There would be time enough for that later.

 

“And more importantly we’ve _finally_ managed to convince those protective Northern Lords to leave us alone with their wolf princess.”

 

The younger girl hesitated but soon enough Dany saw a change come over her eyes and her hand met her own with a soft yet firm grip. She briefly wondered if with time it would get more confident and if she would gift them with her own special smile meant only for them just as she and Daeron did with one another.

 

“So let’s make up for lost time and get to know each other. To talk and trade stories and let us know each other in the way we were meant to months ago.” Her hands squeezed both of theirs to emphasize her proclamation and when she received two squeezes back, albeit one more hesitant than the other, her smile turned happier.

 

Daenerys dragged them both towards the fur she was sitting on earlier before instructing Daeron to sit, followed by guiding Arya next to him instead of the place she was eyeing farther away.

 

Satisfied the dragon princess quickly retrieved two more cups and some more wine so that none of them would have to get up later before making her way back towards them, settling herself on Daeron’s other side, noticeably closer than Arya was currently sitting next to him. Not to say she wasn’t close already, she had made sure of that, but hopefully throughout the evening she would be closing that distance by herself.

 

“Now here we are, in the solar of the master bedroom of this Manse belonging to our family as one of many vacation homes throughout Essos.” Here she gestured grandiosely to the room around them to the amusement of her partners, “Sitting on very nice furs drinking some very nice wine in some wonderful company.”

 

She took a sip of her now full glass to wet her throat, though judging by the look Daeron shot to her lips as she put her cup down it did more than that.

 

Dany decided to further tease him by briefly darting her tongue out to clear the remaining wetness on her lips and was pleasantly surprised when Arya also glanced towards them, no matter if it was brief enough to have been an instinctive reaction to movement.

 

“And both her guards and ours,” she continued, “while outside and giving us some privacy are most likely even now glaring at each other all while listening for a cry of help. That means they’ll be busy, if nothing else.”

 

Taking his own gulp of wine with a smile still present on his face after her little speech she saw Daeron steeling himself before turning to the wolf princess.

 

“Arya...” He began, charmingly, hesitantly. At seeing the brief nod towards him and looking all the more pleased for it the dragon prince continued more confidently, “Why don’t you tell us of the North?”

 

“The North?” The snow princess tilted her head just the slightest bit at his question causing a lone strand to fall across her face which went promptly ignored by her.

 

Not, Daenerys idly noticed, by them though.

 

She wondered if the marks had something to do with it, since she had been feeling more towards the girl in question much faster then she would have thought normal and looking at Daeron he seemed to feel something similar towards his cousin. She should remember to ask her nephew later, just to be sure.

 

“Yes, tell us about your – and my mother’s – home.”

 

“Surely you’ve heard about it before from my royal aunt Daer-”

 

At his encouraging nod and smile the younger princess continued once again, “-Daeron.”

 

While the only male present continued Dany found herself wondering if that pause had anything to do with social norms from Westeros, maybe even some mixed customs or purely from the North?

 

“Yes, but I want to hear of it from you. I, rather _we_ , want to know of it from your eyes.”

 

Slowly she nodded before she too took a sip of her wine for the first time. “Very well.”

 

A slight twitch crossed her features yet not as much of a reaction as from when the girl had first tasted wine from the Empire.

 

There in the large room, they sat by the fire on the furs made from a Hrakkar, listening to Arya’s words as she told them of her home; of the year long snows and the chill, of Winterfell’s size along with its nooks and crannies, of her mother and father, of her brothers and sisters. Of other places like Whiteharbor scattered throughout the land she had visited along with the lords and smallfolk she had met during the years, she seemingly told them about everything.

 

And as time ticked by Daenerys was pleased to see that Arya let herself get closer to Daeron, and by extension herself, until she was significantly closer than before.

 

Sometime during her tale the wolf princess had started sporting a smile, her mood had lightened considerably and she was looking the happiest Dany had seen ever since the first time she met her.

 

Daenerys took it all in as she laid her head on Daeron’s shoulder and subtly caressed his wrist while she gave her own smile to the younger girl. Her blue dress complimented her pale skin and the fire behind her highlighted everything in a rather charming way; from her brown hair, to her indigo eyes and her pink lips shining with the remains of Lyseni wine.

 

“Perhaps...” She began before looking uncertain all of a sudden, biting her lower lip again. The dragon princess had to admit; she was starting to like that habit of hers.

 

“Arya.” Daeron said simply. The first sound he’d made ever since Arya had begun her tale yet she saw how he would smile and give little nods all throughout, subtle as they were at first. He raised his free hand, slowly, obviously towards her and when she didn’t move away the prince took it as an invitation to cover her small hand, briefly caressing it in a move Dany thought was more for his benefit, before curling his fingers around the younger girl’s.

 

“You can finish the sentence.”

 

Her indigo eyes searched his grey ones and even briefly searched her violet ones for something before she seemed satisfied. Giving a brief nod and a hesitant squeeze of his hand she continued, a bit more confident than before.

 

“Perhaps, one day I could truly show it to you, so that you can experience it?”

 

“We wouldn’t mind visiting it in the coming years, truth be told I’ve always wanted to and now I have even more reason to do so.” He gave her a smile while answering what Arya really wanted to know and Daenerys was pleased to see when his thumb skimmed over the girl’s knuckles. Daeron always did need a bit more time to open up to someone, she was pleased to see he was doing so rather quickly this time and to this particular girl.

 

The smile they received was full of charm. The silvered haired girl was slightly saddened that they couldn’t have gotten to this point sooner. Damn those horse savages, always getting in the way of everything important.

 

“Still...” Arya spoke up breaking her away from her thoughts, while taking a gulp of wine a mischievous expression bloomed on the younger girl’s face, “We’re supposed to be trading stories yet so far I’ve done all the talking.”

 

The Dragon princess let out a giggle at that even as her betrothed let out short chuckle.

 

“Yes, pardon us but we were captivated by your tale. You seemed rather...happy, as you were sharing. We simply didn’t want to interrupt you.” She began, briefly getting up from her position to refill their cups.

 

“Still, you have a point.” Daeron continued as she settled herself against him once again. She let a smile slip out as she noticed Arya let her hand remain curled in Daeron’s grasp even when he subtly offered to let her go to. “Tell me Arya, what do you know about Braavos?”

 

“We have a feeling you’ll love it.” Finished Daenerys, smiling all the while as she prepared to let the hours tick by once again as they told their mutual soulmate everything they could for tonight.

 

 

–[OR]–

 

 

_**The Winter Prince** _

 

 

“They really are such wondrous creatures.” Dany murmured as she gently caressed the white fur of Ghost’s snout before moving further along his head, the direwolf simply closed his red eyes, not a sound leaving him as he splayed himself on his stomach as she moved towards his ears, “And you say they can get how big?”

 

“As big or even a bit bigger than horses if the stories Old Nan used to tell me are to be believed.” Arya responded as she groomed her own direwolf, Nymeria. Her wolf’s grey fur and golden eyes a contrast to its siblings white coat and red eyes. “I’d believe it too seeing the statues of the ancient King’s of Winter in the crypt below Winterfell.”

 

Her wolf’s golden eyes tracked everyone around the room, keeping watch even as her mistress gently passed the brush over her back, earlier she bared her teeth at some of the lesser known servants that were scurrying around the room as they were finishing moving the belongings of the newly arrived trio. She even occasionally growled during the trip at the more known Northern soldiers and lords to the Greatjon’s unending amusement of trying to stare her down.

 

That didn’t stop the likes of Missandei of laying on her stomach as close to the two as she was able to, so she could continue sketching them as she best thought appropriate, even going as far as ignoring when the wilder wolf would softly growl or bare her teeth in warning until it was silenced from a stare or nudge from either Ghost or her mistress.

 

“There, done.” With one last stroke of the brush from head to tail Jon gave Ghost a pat, “Missa, Nymeria already looks agitated enough from the boat ride. Sketch her later, if you really want to sketch them both, stick to Ghost for now.”

  
“She won’t do anything.” Arya, swift as her direwolf when hunting, retorted easily. A hint of protest in her voice as she determinedly tried untangling some clumps of hair in her wolf.

 

In contrast to her words Nymeria snapped at Arya’s hands when she gave a particularly hard tug, getting a flick to her snout in response followed by the girl trying to play it off.

 

The prince decided he would spare her this time, “Nevertheless she does seem agitated already, best let her calm down and not push her further, they are still pups after all.” Never mind that they were as big as some hunting hounds, Ghost despite being the runt of the litter from what he was told, seemed to be growing along nicely.

 

He appreciated the gift from his uncle along with remembering parts of his message: _‘..._ _A clear sign from the Old Gods..._ _You are as much a Stark as you are a Targaryen..._ _I wish I could meet you one day...We all do..._ _’_

 

The Naathi scribe silently nodded her head before daring to move as close as she could to the resting direwolf, when the white wolf simply gave her a half lidded stare she decided to stick her hand out to try to caress him the same way Daenerys was currently doing. Slowly, the dusky skinned girl kept her hand visible and it was obvious she was trying not to make any sudden movements as she came closer to the wolf. Ghost seemingly decided to reward her efforts and consideration by licking her fingers, followed by bowing his head under her hand.

 

Missandei giggled before leaning forward to better pet him, causing his tail to swish softly and his ear flatten in happiness.

 

“You’re all going to spoil him.” Gods knew they didn’t stop trying to find chances to pet him, they would probably do the same to Nymeria when she would let them.

 

“Hush you.” Dany waved easily at him backhandedly, her hair in a simple braid in imitation of Arya’s Northern style, her eyes bright as she turned to face him, “If you be a good boy and quit being jealous we’ll do the same on those curls of yours later, isn’t that right Missa?”

 

“The prince would likely stop feeling abandoned then your grace. He will surely like it.” The traitorous handmaiden agreed easily with a giggle, paper back in hand as she focused on what seemed to be drawing Ghost’s snout accurately.

 

“If he becomes fat and won’t stop whining because he wants to be petted I’m blaming you two.” Ignoring the sudden giggling from the three women there he turned his head to the doorway just as Doreah came through along with the little Mormont in tow, hands full with various...things.

 

He wondered if he should start hiding anything sharp around Arya right about now.

 

“And done!” Arya softly exclaimed as she lifted her brush with a flourish, Nymeria getting up from her prone position to take a few steps away and immediately shake herself.

 

“Well at least she distanced herself this time.” The younger girl’s grumbles got her a huff from her wolf as she strode over to her sibling, giving him a soft nip as she curled herself next to him, ignoring the Naathi girl nearby. “Well at least all the wolves are groomed now.”

 

“Not quite.” His aunt spoke up as she took some things from Doreah and Lady Lyanna’s hands with a smile at both girls, “There’s still one wolf that needs to be groomed for tonight.”

 

The wolf princess turned towards her and spotted a set of brushes in the older girl’s hands along with many other implements being held by their respective handmaidens.

 

“I can do it myself.” She flatly stated, her gaze and body clear on her opinion at being considered a dress up doll even if you were to somehow ignore the tone of her voice.

 

“I know you can. I just want to do it for you. Don’t worry I won’t do anything exaggerated like those hairstyles you complain some highborn women use in those southern kingdoms you despise.” The dragon smiled at the wolf, amusement plain on its face and stubbornness leaking from both, before her face turned more mischievous in nature.

 

“You can even think of it as an excuse to get Daeron there even more jealous-”

 

He snorted at that, making sure to emphasize it by crossing his arms at that persisting joke.

 

Naturally Dany ignored him and continued on, even as Arya lips twitched, “Or even just an excuse as to get my hands on you if you must but I promise you it won’t be anything radical.”

 

Daeron quite liked the way his Northern betrothed's face looked with a dusting of pink on her cheeks; it complimented her greatly with her pale skin, indigo eyes and brown hair.

 

“...Just don’t do anything stupid.” With some lingering reluctance plain on her features, she went towards were the silver haired girl was signaling.

 

“I won’t.” Dany laid herself on the floor with her legs curved, her tights molding themselves to her legs underneath her dress, visible through the cut it had on it’s side as she sat down. Putting her implements in order and within easy reach she gingerly motioned for Arya to seat herself in front of her, the younger girl’s outfit behaving the same as the older girl’s. Behind her mistress Doreah settled herself the same way and started to loosen her hair. It became clear that Daenerys had been planning this from the start now that he had a clearer looks of things, he saw that they had even brought dresses, though he couldn’t make them out from where he sat. Probably intentional since this particular dragon princess did love her surprises at times.

 

Not to mention annoy and/or tease him.

 

“Missa, stop sketching for today and please take care of Lady Lyanna.”

 

Said Lady looked to be as happy as her mistress did though less obvious for politeness sake, “I thank you, princess.”

 

Dany smiled at her and even covered all but the barest traces of amusement from her face, “Keep it simple. She’s also like her mistress in that regard. We’ll also get to you and Doreah, later. Speaking of, once you finish loosening my hair help out Missa, will you?”

 

“Right away, my princess.” They chorused together.

 

And with that Daeron decided it was probably best if he left. He gave one last pat to Ghost’s head signaling the pup could stay if he wanted to, as he started to get up -

 

Targaryen purple met his own grey eyes from behind strands of brown, a rather pointed look being subtly thrown his way for a second as Dany continued undoing Arya’s hair from her braid and rearranging it sparsely along her back before picking up a brush, her gazed focused solely again on the younger girl.

 

\- and smoothly adjusted his position as if that was what he meant to do all along, settling in a half crouched position with one knee propped up, arm leisurely resting on said knee.

 

He wanted to see what game Dany wanted to play.

 

He got a brief glances from the little Mormont and Arya before they seemingly accepted his presence for the time being, no doubt chalking it up to cultural differences or just a whim. Meanwhile Doreah and Missandei give him little grins before glancing at Daenerys and back at him.

 

‘ _What the Dragon wants the Dragon gets.’_ He mentally snorted as he got comfortable and let his mind wonder a bit as he settled his gaze on both his betrothals.

 

Now that was still a strange thought. True, Targaryens had married multiple partners in the past but their case was different given that, for all intents and purposes, they had been directly told to be together. Marks were rare and three people being marked at the same time? And one of them being born in the Sunset Kingdoms yet still managing to find out about them? Even though they could have gone years without knowing were it not that one side of their parents were siblings and kept in touch, where in one letter they described the marks present on them in enough detail and the other found some similarity…?

 

Those were too much perfectly timed coincidences for all that he hated the thought of being on a set road yet...he couldn’t say he hated this outcome.

 

Their current generation of dragons were always close to each other, even if Viserys had slightly distanced himself ever since his marriage. They still talked regularly with their uncle (or brother in Dany’s case) and he even visited despite the distance involved, so they weren’t exactly opposed to it when their marks came suddenly one night, feeling like they were burning and simultaneously freezing a trail up both his arms and from what his aunt had told him she had the same sensations as it happened on her arm and thigh.

 

Then came the letter from his kingly uncle that made his mother blink at it in disbelief then looking at Daeron and Daenerys each followed by anyone else present before repeating the process at least 2 more times.

 

And now here they were, what started as (what was largely known) a proposed journey for Arya to get to know other parts of the world and meet extended royal family, ended up confirming what everyone thought could not possibly be correct.

 

The girl was charmingly wild, so much so he wondered if this was what Daena the Defiant was like all those years ago, and though not a Targaryen and holding no traces of Valyrian blood he couldn’t help thinking of her as pretty at the very least, young as she was though, he thought her more than simply pretty.

 

Daenerys was being sung as the most beautiful girl in the world and even his _mandia_ Rhaenys was known as a great beauty in the Empire and Dorne yet every time Daenerys paid the little wolf a compliment about her looks she had this look in her eyes, as if she didn’t believe her. He wondered if he was imagining things or if true then why? Surely she knew she was rather attractive? Granted he suspected the marks had some sway over his thoughts since he had never warmed up to someone this quick nor had he thought about them in the way he, and apparently Dany from what she told him, thought of Arya now.

 

Even now his gaze found itself drawn to her and Daenerys both. Both of them seated almost in front of him, Dany’s intention most likely, as the silver haired girl gently brushed the younger ones hair. She gathered handfuls of brown hair in one of her hands as the other moved the brush through it, slowly repeating the action a set number of times before taking another handful. As she gently let go the strands of hair settled themselves along Arya’s back in waves easily reaching the small of her back, curling a bit at the ends and creating a lovely contrast with her pale skin. He was happy to note she didn’t burn easily even if exposed to the sun for long periods of time, as she seemed to enjoy.

 

Meanwhile said girl had a distracted look on her face as she looked at everything and nothing while she had her head propped up on her palm. One strand of hair falling across her face. He had quickly noticed that it did that often and jugging by the way Arya simply ignored it had been happening for a long while.

 

Time went by quickly, unnoticed by him until he realized Daenerys had moved from brushing one side to now brushing the other, and that now he had a pair of indigo eyes glancing at him curiously. Without missing a beat he gave her a small smile while looking directly at her, one that he was happy to note that she returned, even if she did hesitate a few seconds before doing so. Distantly he noticed Doreah had loosened and brushed Dany’s hair and was now attending to Missa and the Northern lady.

 

His gaze broke away as he noticed movement behind his cousin and Arya followed his gaze to see that the silver haired girl was getting up on her knees, the Northern princess thinking that she could finally move wasted no time trying to before being stopped with a gesture from the older princess. Quickly she moved around the younger girl while gesturing for her to follow her movements until they were both facing each other directly, given him a view to their profiles as his aunt raised herself up slightly on her knees -for all the good that did for her height- while his cousin sat crossed leg.

 

“We’re almost done for now if that makes you feel better.” Daenerys reassured her while she moved in close to Arya like it was the most natural thing. Closer than was even necessary as she took that single charming strand falling across one side of the girl’s face along with a few others near it and proceeded to begin to braid it with a smile, the older girl’s gaze shifting from her occupied hands to the indigo eyes watching her work at intervals.

 

Finished, Dany’s hand briefly played with the braid to test out if it would loosen completely, ignoring how his cousin tracked her with what seemed to be a hint of pink on her cheeks, before she smoothed it and other handfuls of hair down her shoulder.

 

While Daeron was wondering if she was doing so for her own benefit rather than actually needing to, the younger dragon shot him a look before leaning down towards Arya’s ear. One hand holding her hair behind her ear letting him have a clear look at her smile as she whispered something to Arya, who’s cheeks got a bit pinker as she moved her gaze from Dany before shifting it to him.

 

“And now we’re done.” As if on some hidden cue, there was a knock on the door. Daenerys told them to enter as she got up and headed near the door, easily smiling at the still staring girl as some servants brought various quantities of hot water. “And so are you my dear nephew, I’m afraid you won’t be able to see us until later tonight. As least you had your fill, no?”

 

Rolling his eyes at her as he got up, he leisurely made his way towards her. Not even pausing his relaxed stride he subtly brushed his fingertips against her own and quietly muttered so only she could hear, “Not really.”

 

He crossed the door, ignoring the look and smile in her eyes. With a bow towards them and a brief “My ladies” he turned his back to them and started toward his room to get ready for the feast the governor of Braavos was throwing them while they stopped here on their tour of the Empire.

 

–[OR]–

 

 

_**Daenerys** _

 

 

It was strange thinking a year had already passed since Daeron and she met Arya yet here they were; spending their time in Pentos as they were preparing to celebrate Arya’s nameday. It seemed like so long ago that she was worrying how they would interact with each other, worrying about how this other marked girl would be and how she would respond to her, about all the implications and the ways it could have turned out. Since then time seemed to pass so quickly despite her being able to remember every interaction between them like it happened just yesterday.

 

Now she was glad to have met the young wolf and she was even happier that she was still with them _and_ that she even personally requested to spend her one and fifth nameday with them and no one else. Sure there would be a public feast, one they would have to attend with the Northern lords and local governor and the like for courtesies sake and to avoid damaging their prides among the many other political points they needed to consider...

 

But that didn’t change the fact that Arya herself had approached the two of them looking shy and headstrong all at once, back straight yet shoulders slightly slumped, hands clenched in determination but her lower lip being worried by her teeth in that maddening way she always did. Her haunting indigo gaze firmly on them both as she asked them with only a slight waver present in her words.

 

She was surprised neither she nor Daeron had kissed her yet despite the very obvious want they both had for the younger girl, further growing as the days went by and spiking whenever she bit her lip in that sweet way Dany was sure only she could pull of and be able to affect them so-

 

She shook her head from her wandering desires, there would be an appropriate time for that later, of that she was sure. Better they not ruin it on an ill timed impulse for all their sake and future enjoyment.

 

Her mind refocused itself to her surroundings as it subconsciously noticed that sound of clanging steel began to die off. The Silver princess shifted from her resting place beneath the lemon tree to get a better view of the sparring ring. Sure enough she noticed that Arya was beginning to tire even if she tried to resolutely keep her Water Dancing posture as perfect as she could. Daeron meanwhile had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead yet showed little else as he also stood in his stance, a mirror of the younger girl, but one more noticeably honed.

 

“Enough.”

 

As she expected the violet eyed girl began to protest, “But-”

 

“Quiet.” Began the short Braavosi man, “What have I told you about pacing yourself? Remember that you have other things to attend to today and how will you do them as you crawl on the ground from exhaustion?”

 

“...Yes, Master Syrio.”

 

Syrio Forel smiled at his young apprentice, “Ah, so she does listen to Syrio! Finally thinking about his advice quickly instead of wasting time arguing over the pointless little things, like she did not so long ago!”

 

Daeron’s chuckle reached her even as she focused on Arya and her lightly dusted pink cheeks that she suspected had nothing to do with her exhaustion. With that Daenerys began to get up, brushing the dust from her tights before making her way to them.

 

“Don’t worry Arya, we’ll continue another day.”

 

“Yes, listen to the prince. Enjoy yourself in other ways today. It’s another year that you have evaded the god of death after all.”

 

With that the slight bald man gave a final nod to her betrothed along with a deep bow and a formal ‘My prince’ and ‘My princess’ towards them before taking his leave.

 

“...Do you think if he were to stand on top of the Titan at midday then he could serve as a secondary more focused beacon for the ships?”

 

Arya giggled in between her fingers before swinging it at his shoulder in a firm punch, the other hand still firmly holding her unsheathed sword. “Shut up, stupid.”

 

With a smile Daeron sheathed his Braavosi sword and dagger, his cousin doing the same carefully to her own sword. She really took care it, then again she did love that sword ever since her nephew gifted it to her, seeing as she had flown into his surprised arms with a hug and remained firmly attached for good while, much to her own amusement and happiness. She imagined he felt the same towards her as Arya did the same to her when she introduced Syrio Forel to the younger girl, telling her that this was the second part of her gift from them and explained that he would be her sword instructor from that moment on.

 

“Ready for tonight?”

 

“Of course.” The brown haired girl huffed at him, making her feelings plainly obvious by rolling her eyes, “You know how much I _love_ having to act all rigid and posturing along with having to listen to all of those _oh so grand_ tales from those nobles of yours.”

 

“Splendid.” Daeron easily brushed off her sarcastic response. He got another eye roll for his trouble and Daenerys giggled at it all as she reached his side.

 

“We’ll have fun.”

 

Arya nodded and Dany was glad to note that she didn’t hesitate as she did before, “I hope it will turn out that way Dany.”

 

A crunch of dirt beneath soles sounded from their right and they turned to see Lyanna Mormont standing there with a towel and a skin full of what was most likely water.

 

“Princess. Good work today, I hope next time I can spar with you.”

 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind,” with a brief nod of thanks Arya took the skin and began taking small sips, “Daeron here probably wouldn’t either. He’s used to dealing with multiple opponents, though I don’t think he’s ever faced someone who wields double hand axes, might do him some good.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind, your graces.”

 

“Neither would I, my lady”

 

Finishing the skin she exchanged it for the towel, immediately bringing it to her face to wipe the sweat off herself, “What are the other Lords currently doing?”

 

Daenerys cracked a smile at her muffled voice coming through the towel.

 

“The Umber Lord is trying to see if he can out drink those Norvoshi friends of his.”

 

“Now?”

 

The little lady nodded at her princess’ words, “I believe their explanation was: ‘this is the preliminary round so we’ll take it easy’.”

 

The little wolf huffed again as she finished wiping her face. Interestingly enough she, casually, slightly, opened the top of her shirt to get access to her neck and showing hints of her cleavage in the process.

 

Both Dragon royals couldn’t complain, of that Daenerys was sure they felt the same. Though it did make her wonder if Arya had simply grown comfortable enough with them to do things like this, she still strangely thought she wouldn’t be eye catching or simply didn’t care to pay enough attention. Perhaps even a combination of the above.

 

Oblivious of the dragons’ flashing eyes the younger girl continued questioning her countrywoman, “And Wendel?”

 

“He mentioned he would go to the marketplace, followed by the port and finally the kitchens. Seems he wanted to help in the cooking process and make some Northern dishes, apart from supervising those you particularly enjoy. Quite adamant about it, actually.”

 

“I bet.” Despite her sigh, she sported a small smile on her face. “Thanks Lya.”

 

“You’re welcome, my princess.” She took the towel back and after giving an individual bow to all the royals present she spun on her heel and made her way back into the building.

 

“How thoughtful of him.” The oldest dragon present commented as he reached out towards Arya to smooth her hair out of her face. The brown haired girl’s eyes widened a bit at the surprise action, a slightly dark shade of pink took over her pale face and her lips slightly parted as her cousin pushed that particular lock of braided hair out from her eyes. A mixture of emotions appeared on her face and her hands twitched slightly upwards yet ultimate they stayed still.

 

“Indeed.” Not wanting to be left behind, so to speak, Daenerys took her chance; she stepped close to Arya as Daeron finished smoothing out her hair and stepped back, allowing her to grasp the plait that the snow princess had taken to wearing, ever since she had first made it for the younger girl, and began to tie it behind her ear.

 

“See,” Dany finished with a final lingering brush of the back of her fingertips, getting a similar reaction out of her, “You’ll definitely enjoy tonight.”

 

 

–O–

 

 

“You’re not bad for an Andal!” A heavily bearded wall of a man roared as he raised his tankard upwards.

 

“Fuck you, Sotar! I’m from the first men!” The Greatjon answered in his own roar as he smashed his tankard against the Norvoshi’s before both began to unceremoniously chug them down.

 

“...Idiots.” Arya sighed out, her breath ghosting over Dany’s cheeks as they twirled around on the dance floor. The silver haired girl was glad her brown haired counterpart had gotten over the concept of two women dancing together some time ago, she doubted anyone would remark upon it. Well to their faces at least.

 

“You found it amusing before.”

 

“It got boring after the fourth time _and_ he repeats it with _every_ single one of them.”

“Well, at least there’s only four of them.” She pointed out with a giggle.

 

“Small mercies.”

 

The song ended and they intertwined their arms together as they headed towards the high table. At their side Daeron bowed to the little Mormont before letting her hand settle into the crook of his elbow, both also heading towards the high table.

 

“...Arya?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like to take this chance to slip out for a while?”

 

Wordlessly she nodded.

 

Making a quick hand gesture to Daeron and waiting for his confirming nod, Dany steered them towards the path that would lead them towards the gardens as rapidly and as subtly as she could. Once they reached the hallway that would let them get outside after dodging, deflecting or making the required polite minimum of small talk to all who tried to approach them, Daenerys broke out into a run while grasping Arya’s hand firmly with a brief, “Come on!”

 

Daeron found them out of breath, leaning into each other and softly giggling at the entrance to the area she had requested be prepared earlier that day as a surprise for the younger girl. He cracked a smile of amusement at their state making it plainly visible to the two of them and earning him two tongues being stuck out for his consideration, followed by more pearls of laughter as they realized they had the same idea.

 

Huffing – an act she thought was more for their benefits than his own – he went to Arya’s other side and grasped her free hand.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

The younger girl looked towards them both, briefly searching their eyes before shutting her own.

 

They moved slowly, making sure to guide their little wolf carefully and looking towards her face every so often to make sure she wasn’t sneaking any peaks.

 

“We’re here.” Daeron said as they both moved slightly backwards so as not to obstruct her field of view. They wanted her to see it all as soon as she opened her eyes.

 

“Now you can open them.” The silver princess finished.

 

She heard her gasp and soon after Arya was turning her head all around, looking as if she didn’t want to miss a single detail of the scene before her.

 

Daenerys could relate; the open square in the garden with a fountain in the middle was already beautiful, surrounded as it was with various carefully picked decorative flowers and carefully maintained trees. But now? Decorated with candles floating in the water and hanging lanterns providing everything with a soothing glow? Arya’s reaction was testament enough and she was glad they thought of doing this in the first place.

 

“It’s beautiful...”

 

“We’re glad you like it.” Chuckled Daeron.

 

“Why don’t you take a closer look.”

 

She nudged the younger princess forward with a hand at her back until she stood bathed in the firelight.

 

“...Can I ask you two something?” Arya spoke up as she turned around after gazing at the spectacle they prepared for her, facing them once again.

 

Daenerys felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed at her. The light played off her perfectly making light and shadow dance on her figure; her brown hair flowed down her front, covering the slight opening on her dress that showed off her creamy skin and just a peak of cleavage, as well as flowing behind her until it reached her lower back where the ends curled just so upwards. Small braids intertwined in her mass of hair decorated with azure jewels shined and her plait hanged to the side of her head framing her face charmingly. She wore a blueish-grey dress bordered by silver, made in the typical Braavosi fashion that resembled flowing water while hugging the body, making her figure alluringly obvious.

 

She wasn’t that much taller than her, a fact she was glad for; the others already loved to tease her for it and while fun at times other times it just became annoying. The younger girl had a slender athletic build with firm slightly bigger breasts than her own, a lovely tapered waist that led to well flared hips and, in what she and Daeron consented during one of their intimate talks, was a very lovely round heart shaped arse that was enhanced by the strong legs supporting her form.

 

Yet for all that those features made the image of beauty that was Arya and made her fantasize how it would be to hold her, mold their bodies together and ending with all three of them in a bed of comfortable furs (Arya seemed to prefer them and she had acquired the taste herself, somewhat) what was truly making her heart flutter right now were her eyes. Normally they already had a haunting quality to them, a fact that she was told by the other Northern Lords that she had inherited from her mother, but now?

 

Now with the firelight, coming from the numerous sources surrounding them, playing along her face, making them take on an even more haunting characteristic than before. Her large unblinking indigo gaze focused solely on them and _by all the Gods out there_ she just had to bite her lower lip didn’t she?

 

“...Don’t you ever feel cheated by the Gods who gave us these marks? Who tied you to me when there could have been far better choices for a partner or let alone at least a prettier one?”

 

...What.

 

Her thoughts ground to a halt as she heard Arya –

 

_What?_

 

“... _What?”_ She said aloud, voice flat and incredulous and –

 

“. _..What?_ ” Daeron echoed her perfectly.

 

“Are you really okay with me? Look at me.” Arya waved to herself with one hand while she wrapped her other arm around herself and it wasn’t long before she started rambling, seemingly loosing focus to her surroundings, “Really look at me, when I was little people always used to mistake me for a boy, saying that my attitude didn’t help and it’s true! I’m still boyish even now! I’m not a great beauty like my Mother with her unique Dornish looks or my aunt with her perfect Stark features or even my elder sisters that were pretty beyond belief since forever. I can’t sew, I’m rash, I like to have a sword in my hand even though it doesn’t help with all that I mentioned above, I despise empty courtesies that would have me simpering like a fool no matter how rude it would be to not do so. It’s just – I’m just not a perfect lady! Let alone a perfect Princess as is supposed to be my role! I’m-”

 

Daenerys Targaryen had heard enough.

 

She turned to Daeron and with a simple nod of her heard towards the still babbling girl along with a push on his back and raising a silver brow for good measure she had conveyed what was needed.

 

Daeron nodded and slowly made his way toward the still rambling _Idiotic_ girl.

 

“Arya.” Just one word. One word said in the manner when he would address those soldiers under his command or large scores of people as a Dragon Prince, made his cousin stop briefly to look at him.

 

He stood before her; a tall figure clad in a black overcoat bordered with red, a white undershirt peaking beneath it and some greyish breeches along with sturdy black boots completed his ensemble.

 

The dragonwolf raised his hand up to the younger princess’ face, slowly, until he cupped her cheek in one hand. The younger girl’s small hands immediately cradled his hand and wrist. Her fingers slightly covering the plainly visible soul marks as they moved and tightened against his skin with the motions of his muscles as he caressed her face.

 

“We’ve never thought that.”

 

With that simple proclamation uttered for the little wolf he brought his free hand to gently cradle the back of her neck as he swiftly leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. The silver haired girl saw Arya’s eyes widen but she did not pull away, she didn’t do much of anything at first, probably shocked beyond belief judging by her initial reaction and previous rant. That came to an end a few seconds later as Daeron kept giving her tiny pale pink lips small sweet pecks, slowly lingering more and more each time.

 

The little wolf’s hands came up, hesitantly traveling from his arms until they reached his neck. He separated himself the tiniest bit, staying close enough that if he were to talk their lips would brush at every moment. Haunting indigo eyes stared into grey lined with violet for a few heartbeats, her face flushed more than it had ever appeared before Dany noticed a change came over the younger girl’s eyes, one noticeable even to her some distance away. Her slender hands trailed up from their place at his neck to cradle his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks before she tilted her head and pulled him down towards her.

 

She seemed to be trying to imitate the way her betrothed moved but it was obvious she had either no experience or very little. Daenerys actually felt a bit happy at that even when she normally didn’t care in the slightest. They stayed with their lips glued to each other, only pulling away briefly to gain a small amount of air before diving back together. His hand moved from cradling her neck to threading into her hair before moving downwards slowly, softly, carefully, until he reached the small of her back and pressed her closer towards his form. A gasp escaped the little wolf and Dany knew that he had put his tongue to use.

 

They made for a beautiful image, though she had to admit that was probably her own affection for them coloring her views along with her own curiosity of the girl.

 

The couple broke apart as she came near; Arya breathing a bit more heavily than Daeron, lips shining and swollen, connected by a bit of shared saliva making a small shiver pass through her as she saw it from up close.

 

Smoothly Daeron moved to the side, his hands not separating from the girl’s form as she stepped in front of her, taking his place. Now that she had a better view she took in the Stark princess’ appearance; eyes slightly unfocused, lips still minutely parted, with cheeks a healthy pink and all around seeming like a wild beauty with her hair looking as if it was slightly windswept.

 

She also cupped the younger girl’s cheek with one hand and the other she placed on the dip of her waist before patiently waiting until those indigo eyes focused on her own violet ones.

 

It didn’t take long -a fact she was glad for- she was getting a bit impatient after that little show.

 

Dany smoothly continued Daeron’s earlier statement, “And we never will.”

 

She felt the girl stiffen and her eyes seemed to have widened even more than when Daeron kissed her. The younger princess had probably never even thought two girls could kiss if she went by some of the things people have said of the Sunset Kingdoms but that wasn’t going to dishearten her. She copied her nephew’s earlier ministrations, given Arya sweet little pecks that she gradually prolonged. As she did she wondered if that was what Daeron even intended in the first place as she felt her blood heat up along with the markings on her body, making her want for the younger girl all the more intense.

 

She tasted of the Braavosi wine she favored along with what she would describe as Daeron and that just made her want to kiss her all the more, until she could see what her own taste would bring to mind once she got past those flavors. Her hands tightened on the younger princess and she slowly circled her arms around her body to bring her close, making it obvious that she could break away if she truly wanted to.

 

The older girl felt arms circle her neck and suddenly they were flush against each other just as she and Daeron were before, making her kiss the girl in her arms even more. She moved her lips in a slow dance so she could follow, her hands moving up and down feeling the slim waist underneath the silk of the dress as their noses bumped. Daenerys felt the girl’s breath come up shallow and body move away minutely on instinct before molding to her once more, so with a playful bite of her lower lip and a final peck she pulled away from their little wolf.

 

“Don’t ever think like that again Arya,” Danaerys said as she gave into the lingering temptation and began to place some kisses along her face, “And we want you to always remember this; _you are ours_.”

 

“ _Just as we are both yours_.” Breathed Daeron against her as he hugged his cousin from behind, his lips finding places to kiss from her hair down to her neck.

 

“ _Always.”_

 

 

–[OR]–

 

 

_**Arya** _

 

 

Honestly she didn’t know why she was so surprised right at this moment.

 

It wasn’t exactly anything she didn’t already suspect, their kisses had always had an experienced edge to them, moving naturally unlike her clumsy attempts. They were also always together or at least appeared to be that way, though lately they were all spending vast amounts of time together, and she had also noticed those subtle gestures that seemed only for them.

 

Ever since she turned one and five they had kissed her more often whether on her lips, cheeks, neck…Any place they could really. It had been a strange but real eye opening experience that night in the firelight fountain, as they had _both_ kissed her countless times before eventually one got the idea to whisper sweet nothings into her ear while the other tried to bruise her lips, telling her how beautiful they thought her, how they liked her wild inner nature, how _stupid_ she had been to think those things before and still think them now.

 

Daeron’s calm intensity that seemed like it was being held back only just when they were flush against each other, from their legs to their lips.

 

Daenerys’ fire lurking beneath the surface and slipping at times as her gentle hands moved against her body and her soft lips danced with her own.

 

So she didn’t know why she was so surprised at seeing them like this in their private room (Daeron’s room actually); with Daenerys’ silver hair sticking slightly to her bare back with sweat, her green dress pooled at the flare of her hips as she sat on his lap with with her hands intertwined in his hair. Daeron for his part wore nothing on his chest and the laces on his breeches were loose, one hand gripping Dany’s hip, making the lightly sun kissed flesh red underneath his fingers while the other was tucked under her silk dress in what she imagined was him having a tight grip on her arse.

 

“Arya.” Her betrothed spoke calmly, as if she didn’t walk in just when they were undressing each other for a more intimate act, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Did you need something?” Dany spoke up while giving a little wiggle, letting out a breathy sigh that had the blood rushing even more towards her already red cheeks in what she imagined them seeing as a brilliant blush.

 

“I...no- it’s just-” She knew she wasn’t making any sense, babbling like a small child, but she didn’t know how to _respond_ to this. How do you answer when you walk in to your two betrothals getting ready to have sex?

 

“Would you like to join?” The older girl casually asked.

 

_...What?_

 

“ _...What!?”_

 

As a part of her mind decided to wryly point out that was one way to respond Dany disentangled her fingers from the older boy’s hair, smoothing it out a bit before she teasingly ran her hands against his lean, muscled chest. With a lingering peck to his lips she stood up.

 

...And her dress slipped completely off her figure, leaving her bare and at the same time letting her know that she had either not worn small clothes today or that both of her dragons had already taken care of that problem before she arrived.

 

With absolutely no hurry whatsoever Dany made her way towards her rooted position by the entrance to the bedroom, walking as if she was just taking a stroll in the gardens and not showing Arya everything about her.

 

The silver haired princess stood in front of her, all petite loveliness wrapped in typical Valyrian ethereal beauty. While both of them assured her of her own beauty and how she affected them that didn’t change the fact that there was a reason Daenerys was remarked as the most beautiful girl in the world.

 

Her silver hair and deep violet eyes spoke of her strong Valyrian ancestry, more than what the so called ‘Dragon seed’ possessed. She had slightly smaller breasts than hers that seemed impossibly firm and the rest of her body just seemed to curve in all the right places, from her waist to her hips, she just seemed so perfectly womanly. Her silver hair reached her hips and was like silk or water flowing down her form. Her Dayne indigo eyes caught in full detail the mark circling the girl’s left thigh and that led her towards her silver haired mound that seemed like it was slightly shining with moisture...

 

“Would you like to join?” She repeated it easily as she stretched her marked arm towards her, lips shining and looking a bit bruised thanks to Daeron.

 

“I...” She trailed off, still not knowing how to respond to that.

 

“We don’t have to take it that far,” the younger dragon continued easily, as if she was just commenting on the state of the trade lately. Her eyes though shined with intensity, a deep violet that behaved like the sea, intense and calm at the same time causing a shiver to pass through her unbidden.

 

“We would never force you to do anything. You can simply lay down and talk with us for a while with your clothes on if that’s what you really want.”

 

The dragon princess’ hand was still being held up, palm open wide towards her. For lack of better current options she grabbed it causing Dany to smile and to turn around, dragging her over to the bed. Also letting Arya see how her hair swayed side to side giving her glimpses of her sweat slick back and the ways her toned body looked as she walked gracefully.

 

Once they reached the frankly huge bed the silver haired girl without any prompt whatsoever let go of her hand and jumped onto the bed, quickly shimmying to the amused older dragon’s other side, leaving the one closest to her free.

 

Blinking in confusion Daenerys elegantly raised one silver brow at her. “Well?”

 

Staring for a second at the older princess lounging with half her body on the bed and the other half resting comfortably, one could even say naturally on Daeron what with his arm wrapped around her, Arya made up her mind. With slightly shaking hands and steel in her eyes she reached to the ties of her light dress and began undressing herself slowly, until she was in just the small shift she wore underneath, barely reaching the middle of her thighs. She wondered in the back of her mind if Daenerys had planned this as she climbed onto the bed, remembering that she had given her suggestions on what to wear this morning.

 

They stared intensely at her as she made her way over to them and Arya felt some heat building up at the core of her body because of it.

 

“Shut up, idiots.” She mumbled even though they hadn’t said anything as she tried to get herself comfortable, getting twin smirks from them.

 

Finally deciding to somewhat copy Dany she tapped Daeron’s arm, silently he opened his arm for her, allowing her to press herself flush against him, laying her left arm on his chest yet choosing not to mirror the older girl completely by leaving her legs joined together and instead pressed against him in contrast to her counterpart who had her curvy leg and thigh slung over his muscled one.

 

They stayed silent, for her benefit no doubt. Slowly she started to grow accustomed to their...unique...position. Her muscles relaxed and Daeron slowly moved his arm up, his hand lovingly brushing back some hair that fell across her face. When he stared to pull away she grabbed his hand with her smaller one, staring at him resolutely as she brought his arm around her and guided his hand to the dip of her waist.

 

They still stayed silent and in time her breathing evened out. Arya lay her head on the curve of his arm making sure to keep him and Daenerys both in her sights. With out even noticing it her left hand started to caress his chest as she locked eyes with her older partners, only noticing what she was doing when her fingers brushed against a particular rough patch of skin, causing her to simultaneously blush once more at her unconscious actions and shift her head to look at what she touched.

 

“Dothraki arrow, armor stopped most of it.” Her dragon spoke and with her head laying on his chest the vibrations pleasantly rumbled in her ear along with his voice.

 

Seeing what he was talking about, the wolf princess deliberately caressed the scar slowly this time, before her eyes caught another one along his side and she moved her hands to it.

 

“Dothraki arakh.” He simply stated as she touched it.

 

“Are all of these going to be from the horse lords?”

 

“No, some I got from training, others from when I was younger, others still from various foes.” He smiled suddenly, teeth bared in pure amusement, “I even have one or two from Dany here.”

 

“He was being an ass.” Said girl huffed out.

 

“She did it by accident and was then completely bawling her eyes out while apologizing the entire time.”

 

“Daeron!” Daenerys cried out in protest, pink blooming on her cheeks as she half rose to slap a hand against his arm before burying her head against it.

 

Her loose silver hair fell completely against her face, leaving Arya only peeks of the other girl’s embarrassed smile and violet eyes through strands of her hair.

 

“Will you tell me about them?” Arya asked as she reached out to brush the older girl’s hair out of her eyes, fingers lingering along her cheeks and even briefly caressing her lightly red lips.

 

“Id rather not, it was so stupid.” She mumbled with a smile towards her.

 

“I meant more about everything.” The Stark princess clarified, “Though I wouldn’t mind hearing about that too.”

 

So they spoke about things new and old; they expanded more on what they already told her about; growing up in the Imperial Palace, how all the younger generation of dragons toured the Nine Great Cities of the Empire when they reached a certain age, Daeron’s first campaign with his older sister and brother, Daenerys’ reaction and the worry she felt during it, their teachers, the subjects they were made to learn, their second tour along the rest of the Empire, when they first felt their friendship turn to a deeper affection and eventually love, they even told her about their first time together, causing her to blush furiously at their level of detail.

 

Eventually they asked the same of her and she did much the same, expanding on things she had already told them before such as her family and the North and telling them new things like the time she had challenged (and beaten!) all the Mormont women to a horseback race, her experiences being born as a Northern Princess and at the same time a Dayne, her mischief with Nymeria, the time she nearly gave her kingly father a heart attack when she was little by spurning the full grown horse he had put her on as a test, making it gallop at a fast pace and leaving him to chase after them. Her sisters, her brothers, her aunt and uncles, her mother and father, she repeated and shared new stories about them all.

 

Throughout it all they slowly started to get more affectionate with each other, hands roaming this way and that, a few pecks being placed where they could with laughter mixed into them for good measure and more and more she started to almost forget about the fact that she was the only one that had the most clothes on, that when she caressed either of her dragons she met bare skin.

 

After a particular funny story involving Dany being (a bit, in her words) jealous at the attention Daeron was receiving from a young Lyseni noble that left her out of breath laughing, Daenerys’ cheeks red as she giggled through her pout and Daeron tightening his hold on them involuntarily when he laughed. Arya sat up so she could better stretch herself, arms raising up as she arched her back with a contented sigh. When she opened her eyes again she felt her cheeks go red for the thousandth time that night.

 

In her languid state she had forgotten just exactly where she was and how exactly she was resting before. Two pairs of eyes looked up at her as she straddled Daeron’s left thigh, her back still arched and the shift pressing tightly to her chest. Also thanks to her actions his still semi unlaced and loose breeches slid further down his hips and for the life of her she couldn’t stop glancing every few moments at them even if she wasn’t sure why exactly she did so.

 

Embarrassed she brought her hands down to tug the end of her shift further down her thighs, doing absolutely nothing with the mischievous lust filled stares she was receiving as she realized her arms caused her breasts to push themselves together.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“We haven’t said anything little wolf.” Daeron chuckled as he smoothed her hair out of her face again. He really did like doing that and if she was being completely honest so did she.

 

Despite being one of the most toned men she had ever met. With a body full of subtle muscles on his lean form in contrast to his older brother’s more stocky body and a fact he shared with his older sister, from what Dany had told her at least, Arya was glad he could be surprisingly gentle at times, even if he seemed like he would be more roughly clumsy with him not knowing his own strength, at first glance.

 

“Not aloud or with words, at least.” She cupped the back of his hands as he stroked her red cheeks, laying a kiss to his rough palm.

 

“You can’t really blame us sweetling.” Began Daenerys as she lay herself on her back, still pressed flush against Daeron and giving her an unobstructed view of her entire front. From her mischievous smile, down her torso, to the markings winding from her right forearm to almost her curl around her elbow and the mark encompassing her left thigh.

 

“Not like you don’t sneak peeks at us every now and then or in this moment more than just occasionally.” She gave her a full blown grin not even bothering to hide how pleased she was because of it.

 

“...Stupid.” Arya mumbled into the older dragon’s larger palm, taking it into both her hands and burying her face into it.

 

Opening her eyes after their brief laughter subsided she began to slowly trace the patterns over his arms, following with her fingers and eyes from where they started at the back of his hands all the way up to curl around his shoulder.

 

“They’re us.” He spoke up as she extended her arm as far as she could in this position reaching his elbow as he continued stroking her cheek.

 

“You think?”

 

“Of course!” Dany affirmed as she stood up and straddled his other thigh, regardless that she was completely naked. The older girl’s bare thigh touching her own almost bare one.

 

“See here,” the silver haired princess leaned over to bring her hands on the arm she held causing strands of her Valyrian hair to mold themselves around her figure, “See these patterns? They’re roads, whether through the sky or ground.” She traced out the winding patterns of black and blue that were located on the underside and the top of his arms respectively.

 

“These are you and Daeron.” Her hand traced the two white and grey wolves dancing upon the black road up until they reached his elbow, a white three headed dragon being born from the joint along a red three headed one to fly over head on the blue roads while intertwining among themselves, “These are Daeron and I.” The wolves continued to dance along the black roads as the dragons flew over them, until they reached the point were the roads joined and so did all of them, dancing together at the top of his arm where his shoulders started. “And these are all of us.”

 

“Same with your marks, little wolf.” Daenerys’ eyes shined as she brought her hand down to Arya’s thigh, pushing her shift up to expose her mark better along with a bit of her small clothes. “This is us,” her slender hand traced the red three headed dragon curling itself among a grey wolf on her right thigh, “And this is you and Daeron.” She straightened from where she was leaning to trace the patterns on her left arm, a copy of those found on Daeron’s left arm with the dancing wolves along the black road with the blue ones over them. “Right Daeron?”

 

“Right.” He easily placed his open palm on Dany’s left thigh, “This is you and Daenerys,” he stroked the flesh underneath his palm slowly, over the copy of the three headed dragon curling itself among the grey wolf and at times almost touching the silver hair close to his fingers. “And this is us.” His hand rose up so his fingers traced over his aunt’s right forearm where the dragons danced on the sky road.

 

He motioned to sit up, so Arya let go of his arm to then place hers on his shoulder for support while Daenerys straightened herself and moved his hand around her body. The muscles of his abs flexed at the motion and combined with the fact that they were all together made a thrum begin under her skin. Daeron had an arm wrapped around them both while they straddled his thigh as if on a saddle on horseback, their bare thighs touching each other and if she shifted herself a bit forward Arya was sure she would brush up against a very particular part of male anatomy that she was sure was very hard at this moment.

 

No, she hadn't been taking peeks at it and between Dany’s legs since they had started this little show and tell.

 

Or all over their bodies.

 

At all.

 

“So...” Arya spoke up as she leaned into him, wrapping one arm around to caress his back while she stretched her other arm to touch the one he had around Daenerys, “Where are these on you Dany?” Her fingers pointed to the various images on his right arm, of the dragons and wolves wrapping around each other like chain links in various pairs until they were all together at the top, including the images on both their thighs.

 

It wasn’t the older girl that answered her, “They’re on the back of her thigh.”

 

She stared a moment before nodding slowly, “...I also have a pattern there.”

 

She gulped as their eyes gained an interested gleam and tried to banish the images her mind was dreaming up with her limited knowledge and second hand information.

 

A thought came to her and she decided to really put it in action before doubts took over her momentary courage. Gently pushing his arm away and ignoring their curious gazes, she moved a bit to the side before standing up on the bed and tugging her shift up and over her head while also taking off her small clothes as fast as she could.

 

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and tried not to choke on it as she noticed they had changed their position as she was stripping herself; they had both turned their bodies towards her, Daeron fully sitting up with his legs straight out and Dany sitting in between his legs, her own legs lightly spread and pressing against his.

 

“I’m still not sure I want to progress to your level of intimacy right now, even if I do feel very strongly for the both of you.” She said as she knelt between Daenerys’ legs moving into her open arms to kiss the silver haired girl on her lips, pressing slowly and intimately against her lips as she slowly joined her body against hers.

 

Separating with a brief lick of the older girl’s lips she stretched herself upwards to wrap her arms around Daeron to also kiss him. Danerys leaving kisses from her neck, down between her breasts and to the beginning of her stomach as she wrapped his tongue around her own, his hand trailing down her back to the top of her arse never moving further down until she nudge his hand a bit downwards. Her heart pounding like a war drum in her chest, blood flowing like a dragon soaring in the skies as he groped around her body, Daenerys soon following his example by alternating running one hand down the younger girl’s sides and to the side of her breasts, the other joining Daeron’s hands along her back.

 

“...What brought this on?” He rasped as they all separated enough to get some air.

 

“...I figured fair was fair...” She answered while biting her lower lip, Dany immediately bringing her head down to do it for her.

 

“Still,” she tried to continue when she was let go, “ I-”

 

“It’s alright.” Daenerys said with a kiss to her cheek.

 

“We won’t move further than this.” Finished Daeron.

 

“I-,” Arya cleared her throat. By the Old Gods this was so much harder to get out than she thought it would be when she was stripping herself. “I- that is to say, maybe I could… see what I’ll- go through?”

 

The snow princess felt them tense under her hands and her cheeks blushed the most furiously they ever had that night, or ever, as they stared at her.

 

“So...” The dragon princess trailed off as she caressed her male lover’s thigh while playing with a strand of Arya’s brown hair.

 

“Maybe...I can see what to expect?” The wolf princess finished for her as she tried to meet their eyes, despite her embarrassment.

 

“...We can do that.” The dragon prince spoke up after meeting his aunt’s gaze and their simultaneous nod to each other.

 

So she watched from the sides as Daeron lifted Daenerys into his arms, kissing her while she wrapped her legs around him until he lay her down on her back upon the bed. Her hair spread around her like a halo and she took the chance to push his breeches and small clothes off with her feet, once he loosened them up enough.

 

Daeron kissed her, starting at her lips once more before moving down, Arya watching wide eyed as he kissed Daenerys all over her breasts.

 

Before moving even further, trailing kisses the whole way, down her stomach until he was between her legs…

 

 

–[OR]–

 

 

_**Daeron** _

 

 

“I knew I’d find you here.” His arms wrapped around the slender figure of his wife, encasing her completely as he brought the young girl closer until her back was pressed against him. His more vivid marks contrasting against her pale skin.

 

Her smile was mischievous as she turned to him, indigo eyes shining like stars. “I do have to make it easy for you.”

 

Daeron gave her a kiss to the crown of her head before placing another on those pink lips of hers, “Dany’s going to come by shortly.”

 

His cousin nodded, laying a kiss on the underside of his jaw with a brief caress to his cheek before turning around to look back at the docks and the multitude of ships there.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Of going back home? Surprisingly, yes.”

 

“A lot of stuff has happened judging by the news that’s reached us.” Her hand came up to trace the marks on his forearms, tugging his arm around her tighter with her own marked one.

 

“None in any of the regions I care about and none that would affect them disastrously.” She snorted.

 

“True.” He chuckled at that.

 

“You know, this moment reminds me of the time I met this girl.” The dragon prince started after a few minutes of just holding her, feeling close to her. He buried his face into the top of her hair, “Wild beauty that one, from the first time I met her I knew I would fall in love with her easily.”

 

“Dany did say something like that.” Her smile was in her voice and he tightened his hold on her as he played with her fingers, before continuing as if she hadn’t spoken.

 

“Yet she had this expression on her face; a worried frown, eyes a bit fearful mixed with defiance and determination, a bit sweaty whether from nervousness or from a recently finished ride to chase away her worries-”, he let out a slight huff as Arya’s elbow hit him in the stomach, “-She was so nervous on that day and others later still, until we were all in this cozy room sharing wine and just talking the hours away.”

 

His wolf princess turned in his arms, looking up at him with amusement as she placed her hands on either side of his neck and began caressing him. “And later? What expression did she have?”

 

“Then things got better, slowly but surely and her smiles warmed my heart until we reached our wedding day,” his hands roamed up and down her sides feeling the athletic body underneath his fingers, “She had this absolutely gorgeous smile and it absolutely confirmed that I wanted her forever, once and for all. If anything the wedding night certainly proved it.”

 

He waggled his eyebrows and got a smack for his troubles along with the customary reply of “Stupid.”

 

“Yet I’ve always wanted to know,” Daeron leaned down to press their foreheads together and his hands wrapped around her again as she wound her arms around his neck, “How did she feel in those moments? What were her thoughts?”

 

“I would say she liked you at first sight, stubborn though she could be and eventually...” Her kiss was slow, unhurried yet brimming with affection. After a minute she separated just enough to speak against his lips, “...She loves you.”

 

“Funny,” a third voice spoke up from the side. There stood Daenerys clad in her Targaryen red backless dress with her cape fluttering in the wind, “Those words seem almost familiar.” She finished with a smile.

 

“Told you it would be alright, didn’t I sweetling?”

 

“Should have listened to you earlier. Well you and the Gods.”

 

“While the Gods have proven they undoubtedly have great tastes,” he interrupted before they began their little back and forth, “I don’t doubt that our roads would have crossed before intertwining eventually.”

 

“I can believe that.” His Northern wife gave him a final peck before leading him to where Daenerys stood, on the road that would take them back to their horses some distance back along with the waiting Northern Lords and trusted handmaidens.

 

“So can I, different roads sometimes lead to the same castle, after all.” His silver haired wife had an amused smile as she spoke those words aloud, “Now lets take another road to marry ourselves in the eyes of other foreign Gods because our pretty little Winter Princess just wants an excuse for a second wedding night.”

 

Dany skipped out of Arya’s reach when she made a grab for her, continuing her taunting all the while and destroying his earlier efforts to keep them from snarking at each other this early in the journey. “Oh you sweet summer child don’t you know? We can have nights like those anytime! Why it doesn’t even need to be night!”

 

“Dany!”

 

“Why we even proved it!”

 

“ _Daenerys Targaryen!”_

 

He grabbed them both along their waists, keeping them away from each other for the moment, a last ditch effort really. “Let’s start a trip on this new road together then.”

 

Giving up on their little game of cat and mouse his wives wrapped their marked arms around his own, the images dancing against each other more than they ever did before the wedding ceremony, with their even brighter colors calling attention to them.

 

Suddenly both girls smiled to each other before two pairs of violet eyes looked at him. He had an idea of what they were going to say.

 

“Together! As dragons and wolves!”

 

Sure enough they all spoke at the same time, gaining laughter from each other along with raised eyebrows from the waiting Lords and fond smiles from Missandei and Doreah.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do?
> 
> Mind giving me your thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Also, Fun Fact:  
> Originally this was solely supposed to be a Jon/Arya story but Dany worked herself in there and I had a different scenario in mind like: Jon is a Targ prince and gains soul marks along with Arya, they meet each other and cue different scenes.
> 
> And there seriously need to be more Arya/Jon fics.
> 
> Just sayin'


End file.
